


For "Rapunzel's Cousin: An Adult Fairy Tale" by mandagrammy

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/774395">Rapunzel's Cousin: An Adult Fairy Tale</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy">mandagrammy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Rapunzel's Cousin: An Adult Fairy Tale" by mandagrammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandagrammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/gifts).



Banner for the story [Rapunzel's Cousin: An Adult Fairy Tale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/774395) by [mandagrammy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy).

\- Banner -

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
" I have always loved fairy tales so I was inspired to choose a couple of my favorites and write an AU story with Brian and Justin as the main characters. In this one, Justin (Justice) is the baby stolen by the evil sorceress and spirited away to the hidden tower. Prince 'Britin' enters the young man's life and everything changes for the captive."

  
[Rapunzel's Cousin @ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/774395) || [Rapunzel's Cousin @ LJ](http://mandagrammy.livejournal.com/tag/short%20story-rapunzel%27s%20cousin%3A%20an%20adult%20) || [Rapunzel's Cousin @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1511)  



End file.
